


For Science!

by KittieHill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, For Science!, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: It must have looked odd, John lying fully dressed with his softening and leaking penis against his jeans and Sherlock completely naked and debauched. The scent of sex and sweat in the air.After a few moments of silent contemplation, John finally found the courage to speak.“So…that happened.” he started, cringing at his lack of words.“It did.” Sherlock hummed in response, “I expect you'll want to know why?”“Let me guess: for science?” John answered with a knowing smirk, turning to look at Sherlock.“Yes.” Sherlock chuckled in response.





	For Science!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariaWASD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaWASD/gifts).



> Maria has been fantastic and has donated money on a regular basis to help me survive over the last few weeks. To say thank you, I wrote a story for her. 
> 
> I hope you like it, love!

John was barely through the threshold of Baker Street before Sherlock was latching onto his throat, sucking and kissing the soft skin under John's chin whilst John stood frozen solid against the doorway. Blinking rapidly, John pushed Sherlock back with a frown and a cough.

“What on earth are you doing?” he spluttered, wiping away the spit from his neck and marching to the mirror to look at his reflection.

"It's an experiment,” Sherlock said rapidly, coming to stand beside John to look at the coloured bloom which was already starting to darken against John's throat.

“An experiment?” John grumbled, shaking his head, “I'm a forty-year-old GP with a love bite! I look bloody ridiculous.”

“It's for science, John!” Sherlock responded, spinning John around and pushing him into his chair before straddling John's thighs.

Once again John was thrown at the quick change in the situation, his hands moving to push Sherlock off him only to be stopped by the detective pushing them under his knees so John was completely immobile. Now, with John in the correct position, Sherlock went back to kissing and licking at John's throat and jaw line, up to his ear, and then across to his lips which he tentatively kissed, pulling back and then diving in with a sloppy, eager haste to taste John.

“What are we doing?” John whispered against Sherlock's lips, shaking his head.

“Science, John. It's just science.” Sherlock reassured as he ground his hips down across John's crotch, teasing it to hardness whilst his lips and tongue continued to rub against John's own.

After a few long, arousing moments, John was fully erect and straining at his jeans. He hadn't been intimate with anybody for a long time - a combination of Sherlock's constant needy behaviour and John's own reluctance to drag anybody else into their whirlwind lifestyle. He had made do with his own left hand for the longest time, and the sensation of Sherlock's bum circling and grinding against him was delicious. John managed to pull his half-numb hands from under Sherlock's knees and placed them onto Sherlock's arse, squeezing and caressing the perfect globes as he licked into Sherlock's mouth.

Taking control, John flipped them until they were down on the floor. Sherlock's back rested against the dusty carpet but neither man cared as they kissed again and again, each kiss leading to a hotter, more desperate one. Keeping Sherlock under him, John pulled off Sherlock's t-shirt to bare his flushed and mottled pink flesh as he trailed kisses down Sherlock's torso, taking his nipples into his mouth and sucking gently, running his tongue around the swollen and hardened areola whilst his hands moved to pull at Sherlock's pyjama pants.

“John...” Sherlock said breathlessly, arching his back despite his nervousness.

“Shh.” John soothed, kissing his navel as Sherlock's cock was unveiled for the first time. Now that it was freed from Sherlock's trousers, his cock lay against his stomach, leaking precome and throbbing with blood. It was hot to the touch, long and thin with a red, plummy head which was slicking up Sherlock's belly with each inhale.

Deciding to push all worries out of his mind, John held Sherlock's shaft tightly in his hand and lowered his mouth to the tip, licking around the corona and dipping his pointed tongue into the slit where the salty, musky precome covered his tongue. Sherlock sighed, moaning loudly and grabbed at the carpet as his hips bucked greedily.

Bobbing his head, John enjoyed the feeling of Sherlock's desperation. Although John had never performed fellatio before, he had certainly experienced enough blow-jobs in order to mimic their movements, something he immediately did with a roll of his tongue and a twist of his hand.

“Oh!” Sherlock called out, his eyes widening as he looked down at John and his own cock.

John smiled around Sherlock's tip, raising an eyebrow as he swallowed and stroked, bringing Sherlock to the edge again and again before pulling on Sherlock's testicles and pressing against the base of Sherlock's perineum, stopping all orgasms dead.

“Lube?” John asked, his voice gravelly and deep.

“Whaa?” Sherlock blinked, mind blown by the pleasure which had been denied.

“Lubricant. Do you have any?” John repeated, rubbing at his own cock through his jeans.

Sherlock sat up on his elbows, avoiding John's eyes as he reached over to his chair, rummaging down the side of the leather cushion to pull out a small tube of intimate lubricant. Sherlock blushed, giving a small shrug.

“Science?” John asked, rolling his eyes as he uncapped the tube and smeared some onto his fingers. Unsure of Sherlock's sexual history, John was extremely slow on his approach to the entrance to Sherlock's body, simply rolling his thumb around the puckered hole as he looked up at Sherlock lovingly, “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Sherlock breathed, nodding quickly, “Yes, John.”

John felt his heart clench at Sherlock's breathy tone of voice as he slowly, carefully, and methodically pushed his index finger inside. Sherlock was hot and extremely tight, his inner muscles fluttering around John's digit as John pushed further inside.

“Okay?” John asked, moving to kiss Sherlock's belly again, tasting a hint of the precome on his lips as he pulled back and added a second finger. Sherlock's eyes closed and he winced a little at the stretch but he nodded quickly, his fingers scrabbling for purchase on the floor as John opened him for the first time.

After a few long moments of careful strokes, John added a third finger and rocked them, curling them inside to gently poke and prod at Sherlock's prostate which sent the detective arching, crying out and shaking with desire.

“Shhh now. It's alright.” John soothed, pushing in again and scissoring his fingers to ensure Sherlock was wide enough. He didn't want to hurt him.

Once John was convinced that Sherlock was stretched enough, he pulled his hands out, wiping the slick lube from his fingers onto his jeans. Looking down at Sherlock made John's head spin: the younger man looked utterly debauched, pinky red and flushed with arousal that went from the tips of his ears to the middle of his stomach. Sherlock's cock was almost purple in colour, leaking profusely in a steady stream which dripped down Sherlock's abdomen onto the floor beneath him.

Pulling down his jeans, John finally was able to put a hand on himself. Stroking slowly and tightly, John reached for the lubricant and smeared some onto his prick before throwing it aside and lifting Sherlock's legs to rest over his shoulders. The position allowed John to shuffle closer to Sherlock, keeping their eyes meeting as he carefully positioned himself at Sherlock's hole. The heat was almost maddening; John had never had unprotected sex before - certainly not with a man - and the thought that it was Sherlock who he was about to experience this with sent John slightly wild with lust. Being as careful as he could manage, John pushed forward, barely breaching Sherlock's body but already feeling close to his peak. The heat was unlike anything he had felt before, and the sensation of Sherlock's rippling muscles massaging his cock was incredibly intense.

Gently moving his hips, John rocked into Sherlock, feeding an inch into his body at a time. He halted each time Sherlock grimaced or winced, careful to ensure that Sherlock enjoyed it too. Wrapping a hand around Sherlock's cock, John stroked him in time with his soft thrusts and rolls of his hips. John shuffled further up, bending Sherlock further until finally, John felt Sherlock clench and his eyes roll back as John pressed against his prostate. Feeling smug, John continued to thrust against that spot, his hand still stroking Sherlock's prick whilst his other kept him upright.

Both men never broke eye contact as they built up a steady speed. John's sweat dripped down onto Sherlock's belly as he thrust, getting harder and faster, deeper and more desperate. Their moans and curses seemed to echo around the flat, Sherlock's deep “uh”'s vibrating through his body for John to feel.

John knew it wouldn't be too much longer until he came; he could feel the building pleasure in his bollocks and up his spine as he fucked into Sherlock's pleasure-pliant body.

“Oh fuck, Sherlock…Sherlock, I'm coming.” John moaned out, his voice breaking with bliss.

“Y-Y-YES, JOHN!” Sherlock cried out. He grabbed for John and scraped his nails down his back, causing welts to raise on John's back, but neither cared as they finally reached that peak, feeling it build and build until John exploded with a loud moan of Sherlock's name, filling Sherlock deeply with his seed. Sherlock's back arched from the floor as his cock thickened, throbbed, and then pulsed thickly up his stomach in thick strips which reached almost to his nipples.

John's shaking hips coaxed his final drips of come into Sherlock, whilst his hand moved up and down Sherlock's shaft to finish Sherlock's orgasm. Eventually both men lay trembling against one another, John's cock slowly softening inside Sherlock until it slipped out with a small gush of come. Sherlock frowned at the feeling, looking down his body but shuffling over to allow John to lay beside him on the living room floor.

It must have looked odd, John lying fully dressed with his softening and leaking penis against his jeans and Sherlock completely naked and debauched. The scent of sex and sweat in the air.

After a few moments of silent contemplation, John finally found the courage to speak.

“So…that happened.” he started, cringing at his lack of words.

“It did.” Sherlock hummed in response, “I expect you'll want to know why?”

“Let me guess: for science?” John answered with a knowing smirk, turning to look at Sherlock.

“Yes.” Sherlock chuckled in response.

“Thought so, git.” John said softly, kissing Sherlock's forehead, “What other science would you like to experience?”

“Oh, John,” Sherlock tutted playfully, “you have no idea how many theories I have to disprove.”

“I can't wait.” John grinned, pulling Sherlock in for a deep kiss.


End file.
